the Other Side of Me
by silvermistslayer
Summary: Summary: A weekend that started out normal, is starting to reveal some surprising secrets about Bella Swan, or should I say Izzy Slayer, and her old acquaintances.


I don't own twilight or the characters, just my idea.

B Pov

I sighed and rolled over. Instead of finding the other side of my warm bed, I started falling off of it. "Shit!" I hit the floor with a resounding thud. "Well that was a great way to wake up. Not.", I said to the vacant house. Today is Saturday, so Charlie went fishing with Billy. I was still laying on the ground like the idiot I am. After about five minutes of staring at the ceiling I pushed myself off the ground. The clock on my bedside table said it was 12:00. I knew I wasn't getting back to sleep, so I got up to start my day. I walked to the kitchen and saw the flashing light on the answering machine. I walked over to it pressed the button, and started the coffee. There was nothing important, so I started to zone out. That all changed when a booming voice came through the speakers. "Yo, Bella where are you? You were suppose to be here at 11:00 it's 12:30. Don't make me come over there and get you. ´cause you know I will. The room was silent Emmett could scare the Crap out of someone through an answering machine. What was he talking about-"Shit!", I said out loud. I was suppose to meet him at the Cullen's house, to go to Port Angeles.

I finish my coffee fast, and dump the rest down the sink. I rushed upstairs to get ready. Surprisingly I made it without falling or tripping. Apparently hanging with vamps all the time is helping my balance. I took a quick shower and threw on the first jeans and shirt my hands touched. I threw on my red Chuck Taylors. I put in my contacts, some mascara, and clear lip gloss. I rushed down to my ancient truck and headed to the Cullen's. I really hope Emmett isn't mad.

I fiddled with the radio while I drove. Other was nothing good on. So, I put in on one of my CD's of me singing. Yup, you heard me I use to sing, but none of the Cullens know. It's not lying. They just didn't ask. When I sing I sound like a country singer. I don't know why seeing as I grew up in Arizona and Forks. Unknowingly I started singing with the CD. It was the cover l had done for Royals by Lorde.

**_But every song's like:_**

**_Gold teeth_**

**_Grey Goose_**

**_Tripping in the bathroom_**

**_Bloodstains_**

**_Ball gowns_**

**_Trashing the hotel room_**

**_We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams_**

**_But everybody's like:_**

**_Crystal_**

**_Maybach_**

**_Diamonds on your timepiece_**

**_Jet planes_**

**_Islands_**

**_Tigers on a gold leash_**

**_We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair_**

**_And we'll never be royals (royals)_**

**_It don't run in our blood_**

**_That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz_**

**_Let me be your ruler (ruler)_**

**_You can call me queen bee_**

**_And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule_**

**_Let me live that fantasy_**

**_My friends and I we've cracked the code_**

**_We count our dollars on the train to the party_**

**_And everyone who knows us knows_**

**_That we're fine with this, we didn't come from money_**

**_But every song's like:_**

**_Gold teeth_**

**_Grey Goose_**

**_Tripping in the bathroom_**

**_Bloodstains_**

**_Ball gowns_**

**_Trashing the hotel room_**

**_We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams_**

**_But everybody's like:_**

**_Crystal_**

**_Maybach_**

**_Diamonds on your timepiece_**

**_Jet planes_**

**_Islands_**

**_Tigers on a gold leash_**

**_We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair_**

**_And we'll never be royals (royals)_**

**_It don't run in our blood_**

**_That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz_**

**_Let me be your ruler (ruler)_**

**_You can call me queen bee_**

**_And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule_**

**_Let me live that fantasy_**

**_ooh ooh oh ooh_**

**_We're better than we've every dreamed_**

**_And I'm in love with being queen_**

**_ooh ooh oh ooh_**

**_Life is great without a care_**

**_We aren't caught up in your love affair_**

**_And we'll never be royals (royals)_**

**_It don't run in our blood_**

**_That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz_**

**_Let me be your ruler (ruler)_**

**_You can call me queen bee_**

**_And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule_**

**_Let me live that fantasy._**


End file.
